


Five Nephilim, One Heart

by A_Tired_Writer



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kinda?, Like, M/M, No Plot, Romance, Team as Family, This is just disgustingly fluffy, also me fucking around with magnus' pov, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tired_Writer/pseuds/A_Tired_Writer
Summary: Magnus would have never thought that he’d be happy to have five Nephilim in his home. Turns out, he was.





	Five Nephilim, One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this story means you've read basically all of the TSC books. There are references to all of them, and spoilers for TFTSA and TDA

Magnus would have never thought that he’d be happy to have five Nephilim in his home.

He was long past the point of trying to draw a line between young and old, for he was both; Magnus’ face was that of a college student, and his attitude toward several of the unfortunate situations he was hurtled into was more chipper than it should be—but he’d also gained centuries of wisdom and experience that put him much too far away from most of he people in his life.

Alec was in the living room fussing over the finer details of its appearance. Magnus had offered to just flick his hand in a spark of cobalt to clean up the minimal mess, but, unsurprisingly, Alec waved him away. It was the coffee machine all over again, and Magnus knew better than to fight battles like the coffee machine.

One Nephilim was already in his home, and Magnus never wanted him to leave—knew he would never leave.

Magnus stared down at the sleeping faces of his sons—his _sons_. He had _sons_. Little people who would completely rely on Magnus and Alec for the next decade and more. Terrifying as the thought was, Magnus could not imagine a life without them, now, nor did he want to.

“Magnus.”

It was strangely appropriate how Alec’s eyes were the colour of Magnus’ magic, deeper than any ocean and fiercer than any weapon of seraphic origin. Heavenly fire had once coursed through the veins of his love’s _parabatai_ , but Magnus still saw it whenever he looked into those cerulean eyes.

“Hm?”

“Jace and the others are on the way.”

Once upon a time, Alec would have blushed at the very name of his _parabatai_. Magnus was not a fan of said times, but they were a fact irrefutable. Regardless of feelings past, when he looked at the man in the doorway now, his husband, he knew that every single event in their history was necessary for them to be as they were now; a family.

“I suppose I need to prepare myself for anarchy, then?”

Alec’s smile was a little surprise each time it spread across his face—and how strange was it, that not a day had passed since meeting Alec that Magnus wasn’t surprised by him? He never would have thought it, but it here it was, plain as day.

“He wouldn’t be Jace otherwise.”

“No,” Magnus sighed, not nearly as annoyed as he sounded, “I guess not.”

He rose from his crouched position next to Rafe’s bed to walk out of the room, but he was stopped by an arm around his waist. _Again_ , Magnus had to stifle showing too much shock. Before Magnus could wrap his head around the detour he’d been taken on, a door was being closed and blue eyes were peering up at him. Magnus was also pinned against a wall, but he ignored that part.

“Hi,” Magnus whispered.

“Hi.”

Naturally, Magnus’ hands fell to the small dip of Alec’s waist, watching as Alec seemed to take in every little detail of his face. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“No,” Alec said, placing one hand on Magnus’ shoulder and letting the other fiddle with Magnus’ hair. “Just seeing you with Rafe and Max reminded me how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

Magnus had no words; Alec’s straightforwardness was one of the biggest reasons for Magnus being so irrevocably in love with him, but when it was directed at him, it trapped him in a storm of love strong enough to make him dizzy. Magnus could only kiss him gently.

“You’re one of my greatest blessings, Alexander.”

Alec’s fair skin always turned a delightful pink when Magnus used his full name. Magnus felt his own cheesy grin make itself known. He stroked his hand up and down Alec’s side, completely satisfied when Alec melted and leaned his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

 _I love him_ , Magnus thought, not for the first time. _I love him._

“Hey, g— _Why_ do I keep doing this?”

Lost in the thoughts of loving his husband and how great that was, Magnus had not heard Simon and Isabelle walk in. One golden head and one red followed soon after. Alec stiffened and groaned, burying his now-burning face into Magnus’ neck. Magnus noted with amusement that Alec did not move away.

“You seem quite interested in my relationship, Simon. Does Isabelle know about this? Do we need to have a talk?”

Isabelle had her own smirk as she slunk over to the couch, Clary on her heels. Simon was just spluttering for a moment in the doorway, face warm with embarrassment as Jace clapped him on the back companionably.

Alec finally moved away from Magnus, pointedly ignoring Simon as he pecked his sister on the forehead. He patted Clary on the head, which only got him an angry mumble of words much too explicit to be repeated—but Alec was smiling fondly at Clary without her knowledge. Moving over to where Jace had planted himself on the armchair, swatting him over the head.

“ _Ow_!” Jace cried. It didn’t hurt. Even the Chairman knew this. “What did I do?”

“How about a text next time, before you walk into my home unannounced?”

Magnus pretended hearing Alec call the apartment his home didn’t _still_ make his stomach flutter.

Jace grinned the way he always did, but Magnus noticed that, when directed at people he cared greatly about, it softened around the edges. “You mean you didn’t feel my presence?”

“You’re making it really tempting to hit you again.”

“Do it,” Clary said. “He deserves it.”

“Stabbed in the back by my _parabatai_ and the love of my life? It is truly a most grievous day.”

Clary rose from the couch, freeing up the spot next to Isabelle, which Simon took eagerly. She sat on the armrest to Jace’s left, leaning down to press a small kiss to his mess of golden hair. “You do deserve it, though.”

“Are we not here to educate the clueless ones on mundane culture?” Simon asked. “Because I was promised we’d be watching the Terminator movies.”

Isabelle scrunched her nose in confusion. “Is this going to be one of those stupid action movies?”

Magnus held back an undignified chortle at the horrified looks Clary and Simon were wearing.

“Sometimes you really know how to hurt me, Izzy.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. Magnus could see just how much she loved being called that again.

Simon’s patchy memory had put a strain on all of them in different ways. Magnus laden with guilt, for one, and Alec worrying the sleeves of his sweater between his fingers at the thought of being helpless to aid his sister once more. Jace’s grins had been a little shakier, unsteady on his face. Isabelle didn’t speak much of it, but nothing could have hidden how much she missed Simon—the Simon they all knew and, what had been to Magnus’ surprise, loved. Clary had been unabashed about how her heart ached for her best friend, now _parabatai_.

Simon produced the Terminator movies in a flourish, handing the first one to Magnus to put into the DVD machine. The most hilarious part of it all was when the Lightwood siblings watched the entire thing with alien fascination.

“I’m glad this came in on time,” Simon said. “I wasn’t sure if Amazon would get it here on time.”

Now he was just fucking with them.

“Amazon?” Izzy asked. “Who’s that?”

Magnus covered his laugh with a cough.

“She works for eBay,” Clary said. Nothing about her voice would have pointed to her blatant lie, but Magnus was barely holding back his hysterical laughter.

“Does she drive a minivan?” Jace asked seriously. His golden eyes were alight with curiosity.

Honestly, they were testing Magnus’ patience. He made a note to explain all of this to Alec later. Truly sad that the Shadowhunters frowned upon technology. Simon and Clary seemed to have those exact thoughts.

With the movie playing, the six of them settled into their own little spots; Alec and Magnus shared the couch with Isabelle and Simon, while Jace wrapped his arms around Clary like a seatbelt, effectively keeping her in place. She didn’t seem in a rush to move, anyhow.

As the opening credits started, a confused little quirk starting to shift Alec’s brows, and Magnus reached to take Alec’s left hand in both of his. He traced his fingers over the flames that encircled the ring, fully aware of the words engraved on the inside. Magnus had spent weeks tracing over his own ring, but he would never get tired of looking at how the metal gleamed just as beautifully as Alec’s skin.

Eventually Magnus pulled himself out of his own little world, only to find five pairs of eyes trained on him.

Now, Magnus had grown past blushing long ago, but right now, he was quite tempted. “Yes?”

“You look so happy,” Clary said simply. “We’re happy for your happiness.”

“Eh,” Jace said flippantly, “I’m more here for the mundane movies.”

Jace was good at pretending, but even he had his limits; he gave the two of them an inexplicably fond look before turning back to the screen. Clary and Isabelle were beaming at Magnus and Alec respectively, and Magnus—

He was a little out of his depth. A boy with hair darker than night and eyes wilder than any stormy sea had stood in front of him, once, soaked to the bone and marked to kingdom come in angelic Runes. The overwhelming urge to help him and make sure he succeeded in his personal mission had surprised Magnus then; Nephilim did not stoop so low as to beg for the help of a Downworlder, but there he’d been, begging Magnus for his help.

Now, Magnus was sitting among only Nephilim, those sworn to banish all evil from this world, and Magnus had never felt more at peace. He had immortal friends, those he’d loved immensely for immeasurable amounts of time, but the people around him felt like family— _were_ family, now.

Magnus couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he had a sister-in-law and a brother-in-law. He had _in-laws_ , who were both set to be married now. He was going to have even more family, and that—

Magnus must have looked like a maniac, grinning as wide as he was, but his face was buried into the mess of Alec’s hair. Oh, how Will would have loved to know a Lightwood finally looked like his sister.

“What’re you thinking about?”

The movie was blaring now, flashing lights reflecting quite beautifully in Alec’s eyes—though that opinion was biased.

“Nothing much,” Magnus whispered. Some things, only Alec was allowed to hear. “Just that, for the first time in my very long life…I have family. Legal family. And it…” Magnus took a deep breath. _Sandalwood_ , he noted. Ever since their vacation gone awry, it was all Alec wanted to smell like. “It feels good.”

“I’m glad I could give you that.”

The crashing was coming to a close, so Magnus decided to go for the gold before their stolen moment was over. “You have given me more than I could have ever dreamed for, Alexander.”

Magnus had seen this movie, the first Terminator, when it had first come out, so he wasn’t too invested in the specifics of it. He watched Simon point at something on screen and rant about it to Isabelle, who looked like she didn’t care about what he was saying but rather that he was talking to her so happily. Jace muttered something Magnus couldn’t hear, but Clary stifled a laugh into the palm of her hand. Alec was looking at the screen, confused once more.

Magnus found that he was happy because _they_ were happy.

The movie was reaching its end when a door further in the apartment creaked open, and two sets of small feet came padding out.

“Daddy! Papa!”

Both Magnus and Alec were alert in an instant, dreamy daze banished by the sounds of their children.

“What are you two doing up?” Alec asked firmly, but not unkindly. Magnus refrained form fawning over how perfect of a dad he was.

“Uncle Jace here!”

And Jace lit up like a million Christmas trees, because that was just what you did when little Max mentioned you by name. Before opening his arms to welcome Max, Jace checked with Magnus, who had no heart whatsoever to deny either of them. Max let out a happy squeal as Jace scooped him up to be coddled by him and Clary.

Rafe, much less open about just how excited he was to have his dads and aunts and uncles in one spot, trotted over and wedged himself into the spot between Isabelle and Magnus. With the end credits rolling, there wasn’t much else to occupy themselves with other than coddling the two boys.

Not that anyone wanted to do much else.

Isabelle was quicker than Magnus, taking Rafe’s dark head in her hands and peppering a concerning number of kisses anywhere she could reach.

Alec eased back into Magnus’ side, parental concern ebbing away to let fondness seep into his bones. It was so easy to see how happy Alec was with the scene in front of him. Magnus knew what he was thinking, because they were his thoughts too:

_This is my life. Everything has been leading up to this._

Except that Magnus, one day, would have to think of what came after. No one else would. He would leave pieces of his heart behind, and while Magus knew the pain it would bring, he knew it would also not last forever.

So, Magnus sunk further into the couch, listening to Jace ramble on about fighting techniques no toddler should be privy to, Isabelle show off her strung-together Spanish skills, and, most importantly, Alec’s heartbeat—the heart that beat for so many others, for their happiness and safety. The heart that was intertwined with Magnus’.

No, it was not often that Magnus let Nephilim into his home, his heart, but he hoped—and was confident enough to say he knew—that these ones would stay.


End file.
